


Не вспоминая о былом

by kristinalemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Illusions, M/M, Romance, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Живя идеальной жизнью, главное — не замечать мелочей, которые разрушают все.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не вспоминая о былом

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Эверглейдс - местность во Флориде, известная как одно большое болото.  
> 2\. ПТСР - синдром пост травматического расстройства, заболевание военных и жертв несчастных случаев

— Посмотри вниз, — слышит Дин, — Посмотри, посмотри вниз, пожалуйста, Дин, посмотри вниз...  
  
Когда Дин, повинуясь смутно знакомому голосу, смотрит вниз — под его ногами пустота.  
  
И он просыпается.  
  


  
За окном пасмурно. Здесь редко бывает хорошая погода, Дин уже привык к этому. Кас, правда, иногда жалуется, что света не хватает, и уговаривает съездить на побережье, поваляться на теплых пляжах, но Дин не соглашается.  
Ему не хочется никуда ехать, не хочется бросать дом и работу хотя бы и на пару дней. У него нет никакого желания покидать это пасмурное холодное место, хотя он и осознает, что ничего страшного не случилось бы.  
Впрочем, Кас и не настаивает.  
Их обоих устраивает замкнутая неспешно-размеренная жизнь в маленьком двухэтажном домике. Буквально на краю мира, где на много километров нет никого и ничего кроме болот и серо-зеленых одинаковых пейзажей.  
  
С утра, как обычно, Дин спускается вниз, находит на кухне уткнувшегося в ноутбук Кастиэля, чашку, полную горячего кофе, и какой-нибудь нехитрый завтрак вроде яичницы с беконом или хлопьев. Большую часть дня они с Касом проводят по раздельности. Дин копается в машинах, которые пригоняют ему на ремонт жители ближайшего городка, потому что у него самые низкие цены на починку во всей округе.   
Кастиэль, в свою очередь, проводит дни на их кухне или на веранде в компании ноута и заказных статей, которые рекламируют все — от посуды до тракторов.  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда Дину надоедает запах машинного масла и скрип железа, он возвращается домой, где его ждут опять же Кас с ноутбуком, ужин и пиво. Или виски, если сильно устал. Кас включает свою любимую заунывщину, которую почему-то зовет музыкой, и они неторопливо ужинают, сидя на крыльце.   
  
Вечером они смотрят фильмы на ноуте Каса, потому что в их глуши телевизионные антенны по какой-то непонятной причине не ловят. Еще Дин иногда что-нибудь читает из их небольшой домашней библиотеки, а Кас сидит на крыльце и часами вглядывается в ползущий с болот туман.  
  
Когда наступает ночь, они запирают на замок двери, плотно закрывают окна и удит спать под теплым клетчатым одеялом, которое согревает их в вечной сырости и промозглости их дома.  
  
Дину нравится, что они живут так день за днем, и ничто не мешает их привычной жизни. У них с Касом маленький домик: кухня, ванная, небольшой зал, спальня на втором этаже и веранда. Весь их дом — только нужные им вещи, они не из любителей покупать безделушки и заставлять свое пространство хламом.  
  
По дороге мимо их дома редко ездят машины, к ним никто не приходит в гости — вот вся прелесть жизни у черта на куличках. Все, с кем они общаются, это клиенты Дина, да и то Кастиэль никогда не выходит поздороваться или обсудить местные сплетни. Как, впрочем, и Дин, которому легче молча принять очередную сломанную машину и также молча вернуть ее совсем целой. Он даже не запоминает людей, которые к нему приезжают. Кажется будто они все одинаковые, и все их машины тоже одинаковые. Одинаково серые, пахнущие вечной сыростью, маслом и железом.   
  
Ночь — самое нелюбимое время суток Дина. Вокруг дома сплошные болота и леса. В них постоянно что-то ухает, кричит, шуршат листья и трава, что-то булькает в темноте.  
Они ни разу не видели здесь ни одного хищного зверя, но Дин настаивает, что ночью двери должны быть закрыты. Чтобы никто не пробрался в дом, не зашел незваным гостем.  
На всех окнах у Дина и Каса плотные занавески — что бы не было зеленоватых отсветов от болотных огоньков и чтобы тени не беспокоили их своим колыханием.  
  
На самом деле, конечно же, Дин ничего не боится, да и Каса не назовешь трусливым человеком, но почему-то в наглухо закрытом доме им легче спать. Уходит неясная тревога, проще смыкаются веки, быстрее приходят сны.  
  
Вот снов Дин боится, хотя и никогда не показывает этого Касу. Он сам не знает, почему все его тело трясет, когда он просыпается с утра, ведь в его снах, по сути, и нет ничего страшного. Голос, просящий его посмотреть куда-то вниз, мелькающие туда-сюда красные огни и темнота. Много беспросветной темноты, которая пугает даже больше, чем вечная муть сумерек на болотах.  
Дин никогда не сидит с Касом на крыльце по вечерам, чтобы не смотреть в темноту, чтобы не вспоминать, что его преследует каждую ночь.  
Кастиэль никогда не жалуется, что Дин так долго спит, крутится во сне и неразборчиво что-то шепчет. Кас вообще ни на что не жалуется.  
Его, как и Дина, вполне устраивает вся их жизнь и все, что с ними происходит. Точнее то, что с ними не происходит ничего.  
  
Честно, Дин иногда думает, что их жизнь сейчас — это как награда за все мучения, что они пережили раньше, за все лишения и горести. В их доме никогда не ломаются вещи, не выключается вода или электричество. Ураганы, нашествиям которых часто подвержена Флорида, проходят мимо них. Болота Эверглейдса — самое дождливое место штата, но Дин не помнит ни одного раза, что бы у них протекла крыша или просел фундамент.  
Ремонтная мастерская Дина пользуется относительной популярностью, и все его клиенты — порядочные люди, которые не ругаются и платят, не торгуясь. Даже Касу за все его статьи переводят деньги вовремя и никогда не отказываются от его работ.  
,  
Когда они раз в месяц выбираются за продуктами и прочим, в супермаркете всегда есть любимое пиво Дина и печенье, без которого Кас не может жить.  
  
Они ни разу не заплутали в болотах, у них не заканчивался бензин, не отсыревали дрова для камина, сложенные под верандой.  
Определенно это награда.  
  
Если бы Дину еще не снились дурацкие, затягивающие его кошмары, и он вылечился бы от своей паранойи, они бы вообще жили как в раю.  
  
Сколько бы раз Дин не просыпался по утрам, каждое из них он встречает с мыслью о том, как же он любит Каса, и как же ему повезло жить с ним.  
Бывает, посередине дня, пока Дин копается в очередной машине, его может настигнуть мысль, что он был бы не против, если бы кто-нибудь приехал в гости или позвонил, или они бы поехали куда-нибудь или позвонили, например, Сэму. Но телефон Сэма почему-то не отвечает уже много времени, да и сам он не звонит.  
Дин не обижается на брата, он помнит, как тот был против, чтобы старший Винчестер, ни с того ни с сего, сорвался и уехал на другой конец страны жить в домике на болотах. Да еще и с таким же социально-неустроенным типом, как он сам.  
  
В конце концов, потом Дин забывает, что думал об этом, или просто отгоняет от себя такие мысли, здесь ему так хорошо, что не хочется думать ни о чем, что могло бы как-то сбить с привычной и размеренной дорожки его жизни.  
  
Дин и сам не мог сказать, сколько именно времени они с Касом уже так живут, все дни сливаются в один, повторяются, закручиваются в тугую спираль под названием "наша жизнь". Так мягко и неспешно течет время, где-то за границей мира сменяются сезоны, наверное, происходят войны, кто-то выигрывает Оскар, а социальные сети заполняются все новыми и новыми людьми. Касу и Дину нет никакого дела до них. Они просто не читают новостей, смотрят только уже проверенные любимые фильмы и слушают один и тот же альбом, который нравится Касу.  
  
Эта замкнутая, поставленная на повтор жизнь, устраивала Дина. Так устраивала, что он каждый раз отворачивался и закрывал глаза, когда замечал какие-то мелочи, несоответствия. Вещи, которые вызывали, вытягивали на поверхность темноту из снов. То, о чем Дин вообще не хотел думать, и не сказать, что ему так уж хотелось думать хоть о чем-то.  
  
Просто иногда Дин вдруг понимал, что уже несколько дней не слышал голоса Каса, они вставали в разное время, весь день проводили по отдельности, вечером тоже не стремились к компании друг друга. Потом, ложась спать, Дин понимал, что целый день ему не хотелось спрашивать Каса ни о чем, у него не возникало даже мысли с ним поговорить.  
Хотя, когда они только познакомились, далеко и давно, в жарком, сухом Техасе, они могли болтать днями и ночами напролет. Теперь же вечно равнодушный и немного зловещий вид серых болот за окном как будто вытягивал из них жизнь, и день за днем они теряли интерес. Вкус, азарт, жажду внутри себя — вот что Дин уже давно не ощущал. И точно так же давно не ощущал потребности в общении с Касом или в каких-то совместных занятиях с ним.  
  
Дин отмахивался от таких мыслей. Пройдет, поменяется. Просто сезонная хандра, просто их жизнь очень хороша, чтобы еще чего-то искать и к чему-то стремиться. Так Дин себя убеждал, продолжая делать вид, что все так и есть.  
  
Но однажды, заметив, что что-то в происходящем не так, Дин уже не мог остановиться.   
  
Кас никогда не помнил, что надо закрывать окна и двери. Либо ему напоминал Дин, либо он же сам и закрывал. Им, если честно, и нечего было бояться, такое стремление к защищенности было скорее виной паранойи Дина, но удивителен был именно тот факт, что Кас просто _не помнил_.  
  
Как будто они не жили по однажды устоявшемуся распорядку уже черт знает сколько времени.  
  
Что было еще одной, очередной, странностью — это то самое время. Дин никак не мог вспомнить, сколько уже они здесь живут. Как долго они здесь? Когда они купили этот дом? Когда в последний раз им звонил Сэм с упреками что они — два идиота, и только усугубляют свои психические проблемы?   
  
Каждый раз, когда Дин хотел спросить все это у Каса, он даже подходил к нему, даже открывал рот, а потом... Кас поднимал от ноутбука взгляд, смотрел на Дина своими невероятно яркими, синими глазами, в которых, как и всегда, плескалась искренняя любовь и благодарность к Дину. И после этого взгляда не оставалось ни одного вопроса. Их смывало теплой волной такой же ответной искренней любви, и все чего хотелось Дину — держать Каса за руку целовать его, пока не станет хватать воздуха, обнимать крепко-крепко, чтобы он уж точно никогда не ушел.  
  
По идее, уже должна была быть осень, а, может быть, уже и зима, только ничего за окном не менялось, когда Дин просыпался, выплывая из темноты, бликов, и затыкая звенящий в ушах голос. Дин никогда не мог понять, почему он должен смотреть вниз, как того просил голос, ведь вокруг него не было ничего, кроме темноты.  
По утрам темнота сменялась серым и зеленым, блики гасли под затянувшими небо облаками, а все голоса стихали, смолкали.   
И почему-то с каждым днем кофе в чашке Дина становилось чуточку холоднее.  
  
Вероятно, все же что-то менялось, может, и правда наступила осень, теперь туман подкрадывался к их домику задолго до вечера. Иногда Дин обнаруживал, что пока он копался в очередной машине, туман сгущался вокруг гаража и полностью окутывал его, не давая увидеть дом, стоявший в паре десятков метра. Под горло в такие моменты подкатывал противный комок, и Дин не мог вздохнуть от страха, что может заблудиться в тумане и не найти дом. Угодить в топи, расположенные совсем рядом. Уйти в другую сторону. Оставить Кастиэля здесь одного.  
Ничего Дин так не боялся, как остаться в одиночестве, зная при этом, что Кас ждет его дома и тоже боится быть один.  
  
В очередное утро туман уже окружил дом, словно взяв в плен, и не собирался выпускать людей из него. Дин смотрел в окно и понимал, что просто не видит там ничего. И это было страшнее, чем та темнота, которая преследовала его во сне.   
А потом Дин почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, обернулся, и ему стало по-настоящему страшно.   
Кастиэль стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на него совершенно пустым взглядом. Синева потухла, поблекла, затянулась таким же серым туманом, как тот, что клубился за окном. Почему-то Кастиэль был одет в свой старый плащ, который он не носил уже очень много времени. Дин даже не помнил толком, когда он в последний раз надевал его. Кажется, когда они ездили как-то в город, Кас умудрился где-то влезть подолом в такую грязь, что не отстиралась ничем, и они просто закинули его в шкаф подальше. Или все было как-то по другому, Дин уже забыл, хотя сейчас пятна по краю плаща определенно были. Темные, густые пятна, напоминавшие брызги. Как если бы мимо проезжала машина и окатила Каса грязью с вечно мокрых дорог Эверглейдса.   
Только вот Дин так и не мог вспомнить, что же тогда случилось.  
Потому что безжизненный взгляд Каса пугал его до мурашек на спине и холодного пота, выступившего под коленками.   
  
Прежде чем Дин успел окликнуть Каса, тот повернулся и пошел к лестнице. Вслушиваться в тишину дома было как-то непривычно, но скрипа лестницы или звука шагов так и не было.  
  
Дин успокоился нескоро, но все же смог перебороть непонятно откуда взявшуюся панику и спустился вниз.  
  
Кас, как и всегда, сидел за ноутбуком, в своей обычной одежде, плаща и близко нигде не было видно.  
  
Кофе в это утро был ледяным, едва ли не покрытым сверху мерзлой коркой.  
  
После этого утра внутри Дина поселилась тревога. Постоянная зудящая где-то под кожей, она дергала его руками, поворачивала его шею из стороны в сторону, заставляя смотреть на то, чего раньше замечать не хотелось.  
Предчувствия сводили с ума, как тикающие посреди ночи часы. Дину пришло на ум, что в их доме не было ни одних часов, кроме тех, что в мобильнике или ноуте. Почему-то никогда не было важным, сколько сейчас времени, никогда не заботило, во сколько садится солнце, а во сколько наступает утро.  
Уже не получалось по привычке отмахиваться от мыслей, прекращать думать. Почему не отвечает Сэм? Почему он сам им не звонит? Почему Дин не помнит, кто к нему приезжает ремонтировать машины и каких марок эти самые машины? Ведь стойте, Дину же всегда нравились тачки, он без проблем запоминал их, любил о них поговорить, знал о них все. Он не мог даже сказать, что за машину он разобрал вчера, или на прошлой неделе. Если уж на то пошло, он даже не знал — воскресение сегодня или среда?  
А самое главное — почему у них так давно не заканчивались продукты? В холодильнике, кажется, всегда было пиво, на полочке хлеб и печенье, овощи каждый день были свежими, как и яйца.  
Дин не мог вспомнить, когда же они в последний раз закупались, когда они в последний раз вообще выезжали в город.  
  
За завтраком, на следующий день, или через несколько дней, Дин хотел было спросить Каса обо всем, что его беспокоило в последнее время. Как обычно, он уже почти собрался, почти открыл рот и, как обычно, посмотрев на Каса, ему _не захотелось ничего менять_. Как если бы своими вопросами он что-то сломал, разрушил. Поменял их привычную жизнь.  
Сделал бы что-то неправильно.  
Меньше всего Дину хотелось сделать что-то не так, не после того, как он, наконец-то, зажил так, как всегда хотел.  
В глубине болот, на краю всего мира, вдвоем с Касом.  
  
Внутри все выло и дергало, Дина рвало на куски осознание, что их идеальная жизнь — какая-то чересчур идеальная. И противнее всего, что они с Касом друг друга любят как-то слишком сильно и слишком неправильно. Они не говорят друг другу почти ничего, они не проводят время вместе, несмотря на то, что живут в одном доме как пара, и, что ненормальнее всего, они не занимаются сексом. Дин помнил их прежние ночи, там, в Техасе, когда они еще не знали, как жить дальше. Ночи полные страсти, любви и взаимной необходимости друг в друге.   
Дин не мог сказать о самом себе, что он — человек, находящийся во власти страстей, скорее наоборот. Он никогда не знал, чего хочет от жизни, его всегда мало что интересовало, кроме машин, относительно хороших отношений с братом и, достаточно недолгое время, войны. Ему нравилось сражаться, защищать, отстаивать какие-то идеалы и устои, но и здесь его ждало разочарование: обжигающая жара Ирака, ранение в плечо и списание из войск с тяжелым ПТСР вдогонку.   
Никогда не умевший жить в согласии с обществом и самим собой, Дин попал на групповые занятия для таких же психов, как и он. Хотя даже в их группе было сложно найти такого же больного, как он. Мечтающий о полной замкнутости своей жизни социопат-Дин доводил психотерапевтов до истерик, пока не появился Кастиэль. Попавший по юной глупости в секту, Кастиэль, чудом сбежавший оттуда, также страстно, как и Дин, желал быть от людей подальше. При этом ему совсем ничего не мешало вцепиться в Дина через день после знакомства с целью никогда не отпускать. Впрочем, Дин был не против. Им было очень хорошо вместе, они понимали друг друга как никто в этом мире.  
Дин всегда знал, что они любят друг друга, потому что остальные будут не такими. Остальные будут хотеть их изменить, переделать, исправить.  
Дин и Кас исправляться не хотели, они устраивала друг друга такими, какие есть.   
Кажется, именно поэтому, несмотря на протесты Сэма, они уехали в Эверглейдс, подальше ото всех.  
  
"Что же случилось сейчас с нами, — думает Дин, — что произошло и почему все так странно?" Но Кас смотрит на него в ответ, все так же одним взглядом выражая всю свою безграничную любовь, и Дин перестает думать.  
  
А когда выходит, то мысль врезается как сверло дрели в мозг, снова и снова. Цепляя только, одним словом. "Случилось".  
Они с Касом живут такой спокойной жизнью, что у них просто ничего не случается, так почему же Дин подумал, что что-то случилось?  
  
Дин отходит от дома буквально пару шагов, и снова подступает паника, потому что везде, буквально везде туман. Он забивается в уши, в нос, застит глаза. Дин от страха не может дышать.  
Он закрывает глаза, а под ними оказывается извечная темнота, и когда он снова распахивает веки, тьма сменяется светом, и это сразу вызывает блики из снов.  
Дин поворачивает обратно к дому, ему нужно увидеть Каса, прямо сейчас.  
Потому что что-то случилось, а он это забыл. Что-то произошло, и именно об этом Дин видит сны — темно, блики света и зовущий его голос.  
Это же голос Кастиэля, как Дин не узнал его сразу?  
  
Наверное, потому что он забыл, как звучит голос Каса, понимает Дина.   
  
В кухне очень холодно и сыро, до промозглости, Дин буквально чувствует влагу на коже. А еще повсюду пыль, какой-то мусор, листья, все шуршит под ногами, и боже, в доме ужа давно не было так громко.  
  
Кастиэль сидит за столом, перед ним ноутбук, но он ничего не делает. Он просто смотрит в черный экран, и Дин осознает еще одну странность. Он так давно не слышал стука клавиш. Кас обычно барабанил, как дурной, пока печатал, до самого гаража было слышно. Но Дин не помнит этого звука, как и голоса Каса.  
  
Дин моргает, а потом Кас уже не сидит, а стоит посреди кухни, и на нем снова дурацкий плащ. Темные пятна, которые Дин раньше считал грязью, оказываются темно-бордовыми. И это не грязь, конечно же, нет, это кровь.  
  
Дин встречается взглядом со снова безжизненным поблеклым взглядом Каса, и тот произносит усталым и немного разочарованным голосом:  
  
— Ну зачем ты все вспомнил, Дин...  
  
Кровь. Бежевый плащ, красная кровь. Сырость, капли на лице. Холодно. Очень холодно, очень мокро.  
  
Дин зажмуривается, пытаясь удержать во внимании их прекрасный милый дом посреди болот. Он очень не хочет вспоминать, что случилось, ему нравится здесь с Касом, он так хочет остаться тут навсегда. Он не хочет, что бы это все разрушалось.  
Но что-то внутри сильнее любого самоубеждения, любого желания и любого придуманного мира.  
  
Когда Дин открывает глаза, вокруг темнота, прорезаемая бликами от мигающих фар перевернутой машины.  
  
Вокруг болота, Дин боится, что он наступит на топь, и его затянет вниз. Он боится, что оставит Каса одного.  
  
Каса, который истекает кровью в той самой машине, так близко от Дина и так невероятно далеко. Они ехали домой, но было уже темно, и очень мокрая дорога, а еще и туман.  
Дин просто не успел. Не справился с управлением. Но он должен справиться теперь. Он обязан. Он же так любит спасать людей.  
  
Он должен спасти Каса, пока тот не истек кровью, пока он еще в сознании. Дин знает, что он должен подойти к машине, вытащить Каса, убраться подальше от топей, выбраться на дорогу.  
  
У него очень болит нога, его выбросило из машины, когда они перевернулись, и какое-то время он был без сознания. Дин надеется, что нога не сломана, а просто вывернута, например. И у него чертовски болит лицо.  
И он все еще должен спасти Каса.  
У которого из живота торчит огромный кусок стекла. У которого весь плащ в крови, и руки в крови, и лицо. И почему так много крови.  
  
Дин не может подняться, он может только ползти, цепляясь пальцами за траву.  
С очередным рывком к машине Дин слышит, как под ним мягко чавкает земля, как прогибается она под ним. Но он продолжает ползти, потому что глаза Каса тускнеют, но продолжают светиться любовью и благодарностью.  
  
— Посмотри вниз! — кричит Кас, — Посмотри, посмотри вниз, пожалуйста, Дин, посмотри вниз!  
  
Когда Дин смотрит вниз, в темной болотной лужице отражается его заляпанное грязью лицо, перечеркнутое жуткой раной посередине, и открытый в немом крике рот.  



End file.
